


Loki was Frustrated

by Kirsty_mc



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Artefact, Asgardian Magic, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, S.H.I.E.L.D. needs Loki's help, Thor needs to pay more attention, Tony needs to know everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsty_mc/pseuds/Kirsty_mc
Summary: Loki was frustrated.First, he was in S.H.I.E.L.D. to help Thor – so not in a cell, which is an improvement.Second, he was helping Thor.And third Stark was talking to him.





	Loki was Frustrated

Loki had been invited to S.H.I.E.L.D. to remove defensive magic from an artefact they had dug up in Europe at some old Hydra base. Loki was called in only as a last resort after S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists had tried everything, which only led to their people getting hurt or killed. 

Thor, unsurprisingly, was the one to suggest Loki could help. This led to the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. arguing over a few weeks, and two more agents dying after touching the thing. Eventually Fury, Hill, Stark, Rogers and Thor agreed to ask Loki for help. 

Banner removed himself from the country with Romanoff watching over him for safety reasons. Romanoff just followed her orders while Barton threw his S.H.I.E.L.D. badge on the table and walked out without a word. Romanoff said he would be back in a week. 

Thor then invited Loki to S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ via a message sent by a raven. Loki teleported in his normal fashion and sat at the table where Fury had gestured to, watching everyone in the room with the darting gaze of a wild animal. The two agents stood at the head of the table with Rogers and Thor sat on one side and Stark on the other.

“I assume Thor told you why we invited you here?” Fury asked and Loki’s darting eyes found Fury’s one eye. His thin lips curled into a grin and he tipped his head on the side in a cat-like way.

“Yes,” Loki said clearly enjoying this, “You need my help.” 

Fury took a deep calming breath as Hill stepped forward with a small file on the artefact in hand.

“Can you cancel or remove this protection?” She asked treating Loki like any other consultant. 

Loki studied the document, a smile growing on his face throughout, “I can’t be sure until I see the device in person,” he said, then put the file down and smirked, “You don’t have any idea what you have, do you?” He said finding humour again. 

“You do?” Rogers asked.

“Yes,” Loki replied, enjoying having the upper hand.

“But Thor didn't know what it was,” Stark said annoyed as he had asked the blonde many times if he knew what it was before calling Loki so he couldn't one up them. 

“My brother is a buffoon who never took his studies seriously and would rather chase girls, fight and show off. Ironically, I probably know more about his family history than him – while chasing women and men,” Loki said smugly while Thor looked ashamed. He knew Jane was watching on camera in another room with other agents and scientists to see if Loki told them anything of interest that the Avengers missed. 

“Will you tell us what it is?” Fury asked trying to be nice.

Loki smiled with pure humour in his green eyes, “No, Thor promised me a pardon from Asgard if I do this, I require nothing more from him or any of you,” he explained. 

“It is not a pardon, just a promise we won’t pursue you across the realms. You will still be imprisoned for your crimes if you return to Asgard,” Thor explained, clearly having the deal explained carefully to him by the court of Asgard. 

“Yes, yes,” Loki said waving his hand dismissively at Thor. “Anyway, telling you what the object is was not part of our deal.”

“What can we do to persuade you to change the deal?” Stark asked, desperate for knowledge, he hated not being the smartest person in the room. Though Loki did have the excused of being a few years older than him, and the God’s smugness was a bit sexy.

“Nothing, it will be more fun to watch you all squirm as you want something from me. It will also protect me while I’m here,” Loki explained.

“How do we know you really know what it is?” Hill asked coldly as ever.

“You don’t, now take me to the object so I can remove the ward and then leave this place,” Loki said standing – obviously enjoying running the show. 

\---

Loki soon discovered what the protection spell was from its feedback. He then asked for a chair and to be left alone. 

“Do you need to touch the artefact?” Hill asked willing to let Loki in the sealed room the object sat in.

“It’s protected and has killed your people, why would I want to touch it?” Loki said with a raise of his eyebrow at the woman’s stupidity, “Here will be acceptable, I can see sufficient through your window.”

Sitting on the stool Rogers had brought over; Loki rested his arms on the window ledge and began unwinding the ancient spell, which has only twisted itself more over the years. Green sparks came from his hands as he stared unblinkingly at the device.

He was purely focused on the artefact but felt the presence of the others leave the room. Well, all but one did.

After half an hour, the person pushed off the wall he was leaning on and walked closer to the God. 

Loki could feel breath on his neck and realised the mortal was talking. Slowing the spell, he focused part of his brain on Stark’s words, as it was his voice speaking. 

“…So, I think you're a geek and Thor a jock and you’re jealous of Thor’s popularity and feel your intelligence should be ranked higher than the fact he has a big hammer and to be honest I think your intellect is hotter than Thor muscular arms…”

“What?” Loki asked not understanding the point of Starks blabbering.

“Oh, you are listening, I’ve been talking at you for ages Tinkerbelle,” Stark said grinning. 

“What do you want Stark? I’m trying to work and your talking is slowing me,” Loki explained not looking away from his spell. 

“I need to know what this object is,” Stark said, well more like pleaded but Tony Stark doesn’t plead.

“Why do you ‘need to know’ Stark?” Loki asked annoyed.

“Because it’s driving me crazy, so name your price and I will pay it,” Stark said desperately.

“No,” Loki said trying to go back to work but Stark was still talking. 

“Please? I have money, I can buy you whatever you want – build you whatever you want,” the man pleaded.

“I want nothing from you Stark,” Loki said focusing more on the spell and finally blocking the man out.

Loki then felt Stark's arms go around his waist and head rest on his shoulder. But the man was being quiet so Loki let him be, he would get his revenge later. He returned to the spell and soon forgot Stark was there. 

\---

When he had finished unwinding the spell and could move again, he was surprised to find Starks comfortable warmth and weight still on him. 

“Get off me Stark,” he protested startling the small man.

The man removed his arms and leant on the wall next to the window Loki was using. The God shivered and found he missed the warmth of the other man, but spoke with anger,

“Why in Odin’s name did you do that?”

Stark shrugged, “To make sure you stayed after the spell, you seemed eager to leave earlier and I need to know what that is,” he explained, pointing his thumb to the now harmless object. 

Loki’s anger fell away and was replaced with humour as he once again remembered his upper hand,

“Sorry Stark but you can’t afford my price,” Loki said standing and stretching, stiff after sitting in the same position for so long with Stark leaning on his back. 

“Loki!” Stark whined looking like a kicked puppy. 

“I’m leaving Stark, call your S.H.I.E.L.D. agents so I may depart without causing a disturbance,” Loki said ignoring the face but Stark walked closer and put his arms around the God, forcing him into a hug again. Loki limbs, being tired from lack of use from the hours during the spell, could not react in time to stop the man.

“Stark, what are you doing now?” Loki asked getting frustrated by the mortal. 

“Well you don't want anything I can buy or build, which is a big insult to me by the way, so I will give you me,” he explained from his place on Loki’s chest.

“You must really want this knowledge,” Loki said confused and wary by this mortal’s attitude. 

“That and I enjoyed hugging you earlier, you don't get hugged enough when you’re a huggable guy, even with the armour and being bony…” Stark babbled until he felt Loki’s cold hand on the back of his neck and he looked up into the man’s green eyes. “Loki?”

“Shut up Stark,” Loki said and kissed the small man. 

Fury, Hill and Rogers then entered the room and gasped.

“Stark, so help me if I find that this whole thing was just so you could make out with a God I will throw you off this ship, without your suit,” Fury said, gun raised like Hill. 

Loki ignored them and after pulling back from their small kiss he said to Stark, “How much of yourself are you willing to give to me?” he asked.

“Well mostly my body to begin with but I’m sure over time you will learn to love my mind,” Stark said with a smirk.

Loki just looked over his shoulder to the object, then turned back and leant into Stark ear and said, “It’s a device for cutting plants and hedges on Asgard, the protection spell is to stop anyone getting hurt by the blades that were very sharp, Thor just assumed everything happened by magic and ignored the staff so wouldn’t know what this is or think of it straight away. It must have been left here many years ago by someone visiting or some staff preparing a place for Odin to stay, the protection spell has become violent over the years and now protects the item by killing the person who touches it,” Loki explained and Stark could feel the Gods smile grow.

“YOU’RE JOKING!” Stark said jumping away from Loki, who was now laughing. 

“What Tony?” Rogers said walking over to protect his friend who was still focused on Loki. 

“This bastard just told me what that is,” Tony said feeling a smile form on his own face at the silliness of this all.

“And?” Hill asked gun still pointed at Loki who was trying to stop laughing.

“And it wasn't worth the payment of a kiss,” Tony said as Loki calmed down.

“Oh, no Stark,” the God said seriously, turning back to the mortal, “Your payment is more than your lips, it’s a date and it had better be good. And then later you will pay with your body and if we enjoy ourselves I’m sure it could happen again, until I like you mind as you so offered,” Loki said, his eyes shining from the earlier laughter. 

“Fine.” Tony said with a smile, “but you’ll have to call me Tony if we’re going to date.”

“Very well Tony,” Loki said tasting the name, he then leant in and kissed Tony again.

Fury cleared his throat, “As touching as this all is, if you’re done, take this off S.H.I.E.L.D. property.”

“Very well,” Loki said with a roll of his eyes and with a flash of green in his hands he created a business card. He then gave it to Tony, kissed him lightly and disappeared in another flash of green. 

Tony was smiling to himself and looking at the phone number in his hands.

“Tony?” Rogers asked worried at Tony smiling at a card.

“Stark report what the artefact is,” Fury said putting his gun away as the threat was gone. Hill mirrored his action. 

“Oh, enjoy pruning your hedge with it, I have a date to plan, do you think Loki likes Italian?” He said more to himself, and then he pulled his phone out and entered the number in his phonebook. 

He then called Pepper, passing Thor as the blonde entered the room.

“Pruning your hedge?” Hill echoed.

“Ah yes!” Thor exclaimed, “The gardeners use to use them at the palace!” he said feeling proud that he remembered it but seeing Fury and Hills angry faces Thor changed his tactics, “The blade should still be sharp, I’m sure you can make a use for that and I’m sure Jane would love to study the metal and… Captain shall we return to the tower?” Thor suggested trying to escape, knowing the room was soon to be filled with angry agents and scientists. 

The Captain agreed with his friend and the two Avengers left quickly for the tower.


End file.
